1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to protecting floor baseboards or walls from damage during the installation of wall-to-wall carpet. More specifically, this invention relates to a temporary baseboard or wall protector which is easily and quickly removable after the carpet is installed.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,355 (Sarkisian) discloses an elongated plastic, L-shaped paint shield for protecting the edge of a carpet or floor while painting walls. This shield was intended to protect carpeting already in place prior to painting the wall. In addition, the paint shield is completely removed upon completing the painting.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,542 (Read et al.) discloses a plastic paint shield having a curved longitudinal edge that is inserted between the edge of the carpet and the baseboard during painting. The Read et al. shield also has a longitudinal central portion for covering and protecting the edge and the top surface of the carpet from paint damage. This shield is also intended to be completely removed when the painting is complete.
The disclosed invention fulfills a previously unmet need by allowing carpet to be installed easily and quickly without damaging walls or existing baseboards. Neither the Sarkisian nor the Read et al. patents contemplated a use other than protecting existing carpet or flooring from paint. In addition, upon completing the carpet installation, a small portion of the disclosed invention is left behind under the carpet, unlike the prior art devices which are completely removed.